Fungi Forest
Fungi Forest is the fifth world in Donkey Kong 64. Fungi Forest, as the name states, features numerous forests of mushrooms. The stage centers around a giant Cuckoo Clock, which has the ability to change day into night and vice-versa. Most of the areas of this world are only accessible during certain times of the day, and enemies are also affected by time as well, often becoming more hostile when day becomes night. Dogadon is fought in a rematch by Chunky Kong here. He is stronger than in his first fight. This world introduces blue Kong Switches; these can only be activated once the Kongs get the Super Simian Slam potion from Cranky Kong. Entry to this World requires fifty Golden Bananas. Enemies *Kasplat *Killer Tomato Day Only *Klump *Zinger *Shroom Kritter Night Only *Krossbones *Flip-Flap *Kosha Golden Bananas Galley Fungi Forest - Farm.PNG|The exterior of the water mill. Fungi Forest - Mill.PNG|Inside one of the water mill's rooms. Fungi Forest - Barn.PNG|Inside another of the water mill's rooms. Fungi Forest - Spider Lair.PNG|The giant spider's lair inside the water mill. Fungi Forest - Garden.PNG|An area of Fungi Forest, featuring a garden. Fungi Forest - Giant Mushroom.PNG|The interior of the giant mushroom. Fungi Forest - Mushroom Room.PNG|Inside a room of the giant mushroom. Fungi Forest - Tree.PNG|The tree where Diddy Kong can talk to and race the owl character. Fungi Forest - Tree Trunk.PNG|The interior of the tree stump. Fungi forest map.jpg|Map of Fungi Forest Trivia * Fungi Forest was originally going to be included in Banjo's first game - Banjo-Kazooie - and was going to be named as "Fungus Forest", but due to insufficient time in the game's development, Rare could not manage to feature the stage in the game, along with a few other stages. Interestingly, the stage was later added in Donkey Kong 64, although it is unknown how much of its original form was retained. Oddly, Banjo-Kazooie still retained a couple of references of its own version of Fungi Forest, such as a beta soundtrack from the stage within the game files. * This is the only level where the Mushroom Trampoline for normal sized Kongs appears in. The Mushroom Trampoline that appears in the levels Jungle Japes and Creepy Castle can only be used by Tiny Kong in her Mini Monkey form. * If Tiny Kong falls into the pit inside the tree stump, she will be sent back to the start of the level. * Shortly before the battle with the Giant Spider Queen with Tiny Kong, the Giant Mushroom mushroom music plays. * Snide's HQ being blocked off at night is likely a reference businesses in general being closed for the night. * After Chunky's mine cart ride, the time setting will be at night regardless if it was day or night before going into the well that leads to his mine cart ride. de:Wunder Wald es:Selva de Setas pt:Vale dos Cipós Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Worlds